Home
This is where every single Pokemon lives. They come here when it gets dark out and when they get bored. ---- Archives: http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive1, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive2, http://pokemonroleplayrp.wikia.com/wiki/Home/Archive3 ---- Role-play here! ---- "Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup?" a random Pokemon suggested in the background. 01:25, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "As long as I'm not with him!" Prinplup said accusingly pointing at Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I'll be the referee," Croconaw offered. "The battle between Zorua and Jynx versus Simipour and Prinplup is about to begin," he started. They all got ready. "Let the battle begin!" 01:30, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used (i dunno, name a kick ass awesome move here) on Zorua. Jynx then went into adorable cuteness, making everyone aw. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour used Ice Beam on Jynx. Zorua hissed in pain but then used Scratch on Prinplup. 01:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup screeched and used the sharp tops of hers to attack Zorua. Jynx stuck his tongue out and started scrashing Simipour's eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 01:46, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour kicking him off and sent him flying. Zorua used Bite on Prinplup. 01:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup started slapping Zorua. Jynx started scratching her eyes again after recovering. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 02:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour got pissed and kicked Jynx in the dick. Zorua snickered and jumped on Prinplup's head. 03:23, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Prinplup used whirlpool, throwing Zorua off. Jynx then kicked Simipour in le virgina. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FFFFFFFFFFFF-" she hissed. Croconaw covered his eyes and murmured, "Ooooh, ouch." Simipour got moar pissed so she left the room :3. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Zorua yelled as she left. 03:42, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Jynx shock his head and sat down on the bed. Prinplup then used bubble-beam and got Zorua trapped in one of them. "WOOHOO!" she said happily. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua used Scratch and popped the bubble. "Okay okay, listen, Prinplup, let's just put all of this behind us," Zorua said and held out a paw. 03:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Whatever," she said, giving a quick shake before pulling her hand back. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Zorua shook her head and gasped. "WE FORGOT ABOUT STAR! IF YOU DUN CHANGE A BABY'S DIAPER, THEY GET A FATAL RASH!" she yelled. (I dunno, I heard it from Family Guy x3) 03:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I STILL VOLUNTEER GOTHITIA!" shouts Prinplup and Emolga and Jynx. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 03:54, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "FUCK OFF!" Gothita yelled and they heard a loud crash. "I'll do it," the random Pokemon in the backgrounds offered. 04:00, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, I'll do it," said a random pokemon, sounding like Gothita. "I, Gothita the stalker and porn lover, shall do so," it said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Okay, 'Gothita'," Feather said. "GET OUT HERE OR NO MOAR PORN!" Gothita came in a flash and grabbed Prinplup's clothes, used that to wipe, and grabbed Simisear's pants and underwear, tucked the underwear into her back pocket, and used his pants as a diaper. 04:07, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear snatched his underwear back and put it on. Prinplup slapped Gothita before going to get dressed. (Simisear shall rock the underwear biatches =D) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:09, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita snatched the underwear back, shoved it into her mouth, and ran off. "What the fuck?" Simipour said as she came in. 04:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear went to his room and put on some underwear before returning. "The bitch stole my underwear," he muttered to Simipour. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:14, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh God I think she likes you...," Simipour muttered. 04:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I thought the bitch only likes people that are only on porn videos," he muttered in return. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:17, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Right?" Simipour said back. "And, uh, why aren't you wearing any pants?" 04:19, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No pants after 12," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:20, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "When the hell did that happened?" she said and covered her eyes a bit. 04:21, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "It just started," he said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:24, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Why?" she asked. "Please don't tell me Simisage does the same." 04:26, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisage walked in, wearing only underwear, and high-fives Simisear. "HEY GUYS! NEW RULE! NO PANTS AFTER 12!!!!" he said. Almost instantly, every male went to go get their pants off. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:28, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Oh my God," Simipour muttered. "Why am I the only girl in the family?" 04:29, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I dunno," Prinplup muttered. muttered. Then, all the male's returned with no pants on. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:33, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simipour sighed. Gothita came out with only a bra and panties on and jumped on Simisear's back and started--- No, I am not going to explain. Simipour gasped and covered her eyes. 04:35, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear backed into the wall ans bashed Gothita into the wall before walking away, leaving her there. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:36, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita jumped off the wall and dove into Simisear's underwear XDDD. "It looks like you have an oversized dick," a random male Pokemon said. 04:39, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear pulled Gothita out. "Go watch porn, alright?" he asked her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:41, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "YOU'RE MY PORN!" she said and started kissing him. "Gross," the two Servine sisters said. 04:43, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "Go watch porn on the computer instead of kissing me," he says. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:44, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "NO! BECUASE I LOVE YOU MOAR THAN PORN!" she said and started kissing him--- fierce. 04:45, July 22, 2012 (UTC) He pulled away from her. "I heard they posted another... porn video with.... two Reshirams'," he said to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:47, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Too bad, you're mai new boyfriend, and we are gonna have one million babies together and we will cling like glue!" she said. 04:49, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I already have a girlfriend though, Gothita," he says, annoyed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:50, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "I already took care of her," she snapped. "No, wait, you do already have a girlfriend... ME!" (lol she didn't do anything to her XD) 04:52, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "No, Ponyta," he said. Ponyta walked into the room and flicked Gothita away. "Off my boyfriend," she said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:53, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Fine, then I'll go hit on Kingdra instead," Gothita said. "I never wanted you anyways!" She looked around for Kingdra. (Just call Simipour's name and Gothita is stuck in the closet >8D) 04:55, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "SIMIPOUR!" Ponyta called. (Gothita should fuck Simisear in his sleep) Simisear then went to his room to sleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:56, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita turned around to see a shadow looming over her. "Ohh... gotta go!" she squeaked and ran into Simsear's room when no one was looking and started to fuck him in his sleep. (Simisear shouldn't sleep anymore. Everything bad that happens happens in his sleep XDDD well almost) 04:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC) (ikr?) Simisear was fast asleep. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 04:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Gothita thrusted much harder. She made loud sounds and other Pokemon looked at their door. She didn't care if Simisear woke up. She pulled down his underwear and pulled his dick into her privates. She made super super loud noises and Simipour went to check inside. She saw Gothita fucking Simisear in his sleep and she fainted. Servine and Dewott came over and saw the same, and fainted too. Too bad for Gothita, because Simisear just woke up. 04:59, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Simisear was still half asleep so he thought it was Ponyta. "Ponyta, baby, why are we doing this so suddenly?" he asked half-asleep before trying to thrust harder. Ponyta walked into the room and flicked away the Gothita. "What did I tell you last time?!" she questioned. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 05:04, July 22, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing," Gothita said and ran back to Simisear. Simipour got up and rubbed her head and saw Gothita starting to fuck Simisear again, much to Ponyta's annoyance. "GET THE FUCK OFF MY BROTHER!" Simipour yelled so loud the other side of the world could hear. 14:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Dafuq dat?" said a Russian to his friend. HIs friend shrugged and they started walking again. Ponyta flicked Gothita away from him. "He is my boyfriend you idiot, stay the fuck off him!" http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (XDDDDDDDD) Simipour tackled Gothita and attacked her. Gothita screeched and tried to fight her way back to Simisear. 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Ponyta put a hoof down and held the Gothita to her place. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:40, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita stopped struggling and muttered, "Simisear loves me better, you're jealous. Right Simisear?" Simipour rolled her eyes with a sigh. 16:42, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear shook his head. "I love Ponyta, always have, always will." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 16:47, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "SIMISAGE LOVES ME THEN!" she yelled. 16:51, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "No... I love Leafeon," Simisage said. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:02, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "SIMIPOUR LOVES ME THEN!" she burst out. "You wish... I like Kingdra, and I'm a girl, retard," Simipour snapped and folded her arms. 17:03, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear rolled his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:05, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita started crying really loud. The Pokemon that were watching them began to back out of the room. 17:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear sighed. "You'll find someone that loves you Gothita, until them, out of my room. Everyone." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simipour shrugged and walked out with Simisage, Kingdra, and Leafeon. Gothita stalked them out. Simipour gave her a threatening stare and Gothita ran away. And so Simipour, Simisage, Kingdra, and Leafeon all hung out with each other. x3. 17:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Simisear fell asleep in his bed again, but much more alert. Simisage was bored. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:15, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Gothita cried loudly in a closet. Simipour wanted to make tea, but they couldn't without Simisear. Zorua sat on the couch, pressing buttons on the remote, and then accidentally broke the batteries. She whistled and threw the remote under the couch. 17:18, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (woohoo!) "Hey Zorua, where is the tv remote? We wanted to turn Dora on for Star," Jynx said to her. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:19, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Uh, I, I uh dunno," she said. She ran away. Feather stared after her in confusion. (lol when Simisear heats up the pot for their tea, I always imagine him using fart gas to heat it up XD) 17:22, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (trololol) Jynx rolled his eyes and turned Dora on manually. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather watched Star watch TV and sighed. "DORA IS FULL OF NAKED ANIMALS AND POKEMON!" Feather snapped. 17:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "HOW WAS I SUPPOSE TO KNOW?!" he shouts. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 17:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the channel to the one with Elmo's World. 18:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx slapped his face. "It has naked muppet-things," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:34, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua came back in and said, "I know a show." She turned the channel to the one with CSI and walked away. 18:36, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "THAT HAS DEAD PEOPLE!" he shouted. He changed the channel to some Disney Junior show. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 18:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the TV off and took Star away for her nap. 18:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx did a headdesk. "Nothing child appropriate," he muttered. (they could of just watched Max and Ruby, at least they wear clothes) http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:07, July 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh yea XDDD) Feather came back with a TV Guide. "Find something, now there's Max and Ruby, Blue's Clues, whatever there is!" she said. 19:09, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Blue doesn't wear clothes... Max and Ruby." http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:11, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather changed the channel to the one with Max and Ruby, but when she got to the channel, the credits were on. 19:13, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Wow," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:23, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather grabbed a baseball bat an stomped back over to the TV. 19:24, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh god," he muttered. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:26, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Feather began smashing the TV. 19:28, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx rolled his eyes. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 19:31, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua came back again to watch her show on at this time, but found Feather smashing the TV. 20:33, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Jynx laughed. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:37, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Zorua did a trollface and went up to her room to watch TV. Simipour got bored so the four all went outside for some fresh air. 20:44, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Buizel woke up and looked at Cleffa. "Done kicking me?" he asked. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:45, July 23, 2012 (UTC) "What?" Cleffa muttered. "Oh, yea sure, whatever." She flipped over and went back to sleep. Simipour glanced up at the sky. 20:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Buizel yawned and went back to sleep. Pansage sat down and looked up at teh sky. "It needs more... sparkles," he says in his head. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110423013745/pokemon/images/7/7a/Oshawott_BW.gif ~Ⓡⓐⓘⓝⓨ~ ~Ⓣⓐⓛⓚ~ http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120628011624/pokemon/images/0/09/Piplup_BW.gif 20:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Category:Role-play